


a hard change

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [146]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Post Series, change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: There wasn’t a day when they didn’t think about the dragons.





	a hard change

“You notice it too, don’t you?” Astrid asked as she looked out of the window of her and Hiccup’s home. “They have been gone for almost two years, yet I still can’t get used too how quiet the nights are. I had taken those sounds for granted, the growls, the flapping of wings, everything. It’s hard to let go, even if it was for the best.”

 

Hiccup nodded, seeing the sadness in the face of his wife. He took her hands, and looked straight into her blue eyes.

 

“I know. There isn’t a single day where I don’t think about him, I think about all the things we never got to do. It hurts, but this was for the best. I know everyone here would have done anything for it to have gone differently, but it didn’t. We have to accept it, our world didn’t deserve them. Now they don’t have to fear for their lives, they can be happy. And maybe, we can be happy too, by knowing that they have it better where they are now. They have each other, and we have each other.”

 

Hiccup gently placed his free hand over Astrid’s swelling stomach, and quickly felt something quick. A small smile formed on his face, this was their child growing inside of her, the woman was due any day now.

 

“Our lives with the dragons is over, but this is our new beginning as well. We’ll keep the secret for their sake, and raise our children to do the same. They will be their protectors. And, I’m sure the dragons wouldn’t want us to mourn them for the rest for our lives. We let them go because we wanted them to be happy, and they felt the same for us.”

 

Astrid nodded, before she gave her husband a long hug.

 

“Yes, we won’t forget them, but we’ll live our lives happy. Our child right here is a symbol for the new. Change is important, yet, we still hold onto our past. I’m looking forward to seeing how our new world together evolves.”

 

“Me too, I’m glad you’re here with me.”

 

“Well, you wouldn’t get rid of me even if you tried. I love you Hiccup.”

 

“And I love you Astrid.”


End file.
